1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for editing ink text data, and more particularly, to a device and method for editing ink text data including at least one of digital ink data and text data which are displayed on a screen of a display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, due to the rapid and global increase in the number of users of mobile terminals such as smartphones, much research has been conducted on a technology for inputting characters and editing the input characters in a manner in which a display screen of a mobile terminal is directly touched.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0214531, entitled “Ink Input Mechanisms,” discloses a technology of inputting characters into an input region and an enlarged input region which is formed by enlarging the input region, with digital ink. In particular, the patent document discloses a technology of giving attributes such as Color, Bold, Underline, Italic, Subscript, Align, etc. to digital ink data displayed on a screen of a display.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating digital ink data displayed on a screen of a conventional character input device, which is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0214531. “a” portion (conceived in liberty) of the digital ink data displayed on a screen 12 by a digital ink editor of the character input device 10 has been modified to Italic, and “b” portion thereof (created equal) has increased in size. Also, “c” portion (brought forth˜to the proposition) of the digital ink data displayed on the screen 12 by the digital ink editor has been converted to text data using character recognition technology.
However, there is a limitation in that a user cannot freely edit digital ink data displayed on a display screen at his/her disposal.